I'm Back
by curlyqandlissatoo
Summary: Basically Edward never came back and Bella was changed. I dont want to give away too much but Bella has met a new guy and Edward comes back into her life. Now, who will get dumped? Who will bella marry? But most importantly... Who will die?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back

By curlyq

Chapter One You're Here Too?

"Turn the volume down!" Jamie said from the backseat to Luke in the passenger seat

"No way! I love this song!" he yelled as he turned it up louder.

"I said turn it down!" Jamie was screaming now

"And I said no!" Luke yelled back.

"Okay enough! Turn it down and no more fighting!" Joe called from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Joe" Sara said throwing a grateful glance to him.

"Yeah I don't think I could have handled another minute of them fighting" I told them.

"Well neither could I Bella" Joe replied Jamie and Luke hadn't said anything since Joe blew up and we all sat back in the silence.

Jamie and Sara looked out the backseat windows while Joe and Luke looked out the windshield. I was wedged in the middle of Jamie and Sara so I closed my eyes and thought of how this coven came to be.

_I had taken a walk in the forest next to the house. I was going to think about why He- _It still hurt to think his name after 57 years_- left. I felt a cold hand around my arm and I turned around to see Victoria looking down at me and then she bit me. I was almost drained when Jamie and Joe pulled her off me and helped me through the transformation. Next we were traveling through Maine and we met Luke and Sara. _We have been together ever since.

We all had our special talents; Joe knew everything about someone just by looking at them. Jamie had total mind control. Luke could levitate objects. Sara could heal any type of illness or injury and I could project force fields. The Volturi had asked us to join them at one point but we told them that we wouldn't drink humans and they left us alone.

Now Joe was forcing us to live in Oregon. Astoria, Oregon to be exact I wasn't exactly thrilled we were moving again but I went along because Joe and Jamie were our leaders and none of us dared to disobey.

"We're here," Joe said snapping me out of my reverie.

"Finally I thought we would never get here." Sara complained. I stepped out of the car and looked at the house and gasped there was the strong sent of other vampires surrounding the place.

"Um… Joe?" I asked

"Yeah Bella?" he looked at me handing me my bag

"Did you buy this place from other vampires?" I new my face looked worried

"Oh… yeah about that… you see I didn't buy this house we are merging our coven with this one" he explained.

As he said this last part he walked off toward the house and left me standing there. I sniffed the air again and smelled a horribly familiar sent _Edward's_

"Bella are you okay?" Jamie asked out of concern

"Yeah" it was just a whisper but I knew she could hear me.

"Umm… Bella these are the vampires from your past aren't they?" Sara asked joining our conversation.

"Uh huh" I felt weak in the knees. There was the sound of Joe knocking on the door then the familiar voice of Esme welcoming him. Then right when I was about to run I heard her gasp

"Bella?"

_Shoot…_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back

by curlyq

Chapter 2

Coming to Terms... NOT!

I ran into the surrounding forest and heard footsteps behind me so I quickly used a force field to block them from coming closer.

"Bella it's me!" I heard Sara call, her voice muffled from the force field. I let her in and ran to her.

"Sara I can't go into that house" I told her

"Well, you can't just go running off on your own. Joe says were going to do this and somehow I can tell it will be fine."

"Sara they broke my heart I can't just go walking in there like nothing happened."

By now I was sobbing, tearlessly, into my hands.

She held me close rocking my like she would a frightened child.

Slowly I came to my senses and realized how much I did want to see them.

"Okay" I said not looking up at her "I'm ready to see them"

"Alright. We can walk so it takes longer." she assured me.

I hate choosing favorites but out of everyone in my coven I liked Sara the best.

As I got up a million things ran through my mind.

I was reminded of that one year I had grown so close to the Cullen's and all the pain I went through when they left.

We got to the front door and I almost turned around but Sara held tightly on to my arm and wouldn't let me go.

She knocked on the door and Jamie answered it.

"I'm glad your came back Bella" she said quietly. I smiled at her not able to find my voice.

We all sat down on one of the couches and Joe and Luke sat across from us.

Finally my voice came back and I asked the dreaded question; "Where are the Cullen's?"

Joe looked at me and said "They decided to go hunting and let us unpack in peace."

"Oh" it was inadequate to describe how I felt but my vocabulary failed me now.

"So which rooms are available to us?" I asked.

"Oh… well… you see we sorta, kinda, already picked our rooms" Luke said trying to be cute.

"Where am I staying?" I asked warily, Luke only used his "cute" voice when he was in trouble.

Joe stepped in and said "The only room that was left was the one right next to … Edward's" the last part came out as a whisper.

"WHAT?" I screamed "ITS BAD ENOGH I HAVE TO LIVE IN THE SAME COVEN WITH HIM BUT NOW WERE NEIGHBORS?" they all looked guilty and without waiting for any response I ran to find my room.

On my way to the stairs I saw the room with His piano and I realized this house was the same as the one back in Forks.

I quickly ran to my room and locked the door.

As I unpacked I thought that it would be more fun with some music to listen too.

I also realized that I broke all my CD's when He left and I never got more.

Suddenly one of my human memories came to me.

_I was in a room with a black leather couch and a stereo system. Two walls and the floor and ceiling were covered in fabric while the other two either was made entirely of glass or covered in CD's. _

This was His room. After thinking it through I decided I would go into His room find a CD and get out as fast as I could.

When I got in front of the wall I searched through all the CD's and didn't realize it when the Cullen's got home.

Then before I could make my escape He was right behind me. _Busted…_

_REVIEW PLZ!!_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Back

By curlyq

Chapter 3

Run Away

Slowly I turned around to face Him. I didn't know what to feel, embarrassment, anger, happiness, love, fear.

"Hello Edward" I said softly.

"It is you" he said rushing up to me wrapping me in a loving embrace.

We stood like that for a minute then he whispered, "You smell more beautiful than I remember."

I smiled at this but backed out of his hold on me.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Oh Edward! Why are you doing this? You don't love me remember?" I reminded him.

He looked down and said "It was all a lie. I never stopped loving you." he stepped forward as if to hold me again but I stepped back.

"If you still loved me then why did you leave?" I questioned.

He looked into my eyes and said "I thought you would be safer without me."

"Well we all see how well that turned out." I said getting madder.

"Bella I'm sorry." so he was going to plead? Well it won't work.

"Edward I don't know how I can forgive you. And even if I did how can I ever trust you?" I asked stalking out of his room.

He caught my hand and said "Bells please"

Okay now I was really mad, nobody but my close friends call me _Bells_, and Edward was definitely not my friend.

"No! Edward!" I yelled and ran downstairs hoping to make it to the woods.

I didn't, Luke stepped in front of me and grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I told him, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Bells you need to talk" he told me trying to calm me.

I concentrated on outing a force field between us but since he had my hands pinned to my sides and I couldn't through them out it made it twenty times harder.

As soon as I stopped squirming Luke called to someone in the other room "She's settled down bring them in."

Jamie, Joe, and Sara all stepped into the room followed by the Cullen's. (a/n: I was going to leave it here but I thought I would be niceJ)

When I saw the Cullen's walk in I thrashed with all my might to get out of Luke's hold. Joe came over and helped him hold me so that I was still.

I glared daggers at all of them but decided I should play nice so I could escape.

So I softened my gaze and said in my okay-I'll-be-nice voice "Let go I'm fine."

They did and I threw my hands out blocking them from following me when I ran.

As I broke into a sprint I had no idea where I was heading.

I closed my eyes and let my feet carry me.

Soon I felt better and stopped to see where I was. I was at the entrance of La Push.

I gasped as I saw a gigantic russet wolf looking at me from the underbrush.

"Jake?" I asked. There was a small popping noise and then an older version of Jake stood before me

"Bella?" he asked his eyes portraying curiosity. "How are you alive?" (Joe and Jamie stage my death.) Jacob took a step toward me and wrinkled his nose.

"Your one of them?" he asked in disgust. "How? When? Why?"

He was throwing questions at me left and right so I just gave him an answer that would explain all of them at once. "When you thought you and the pack were on a lead she doubled back and found me. Luckily these other vampires found me and saved me."

He looked ashamed and...

and... and what? idk ull fin dout when and if u review...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back

By curlyq

Chapter 4

Making A Plan

And he rushed at me.

Instead of killing me though I found myself being hugged by a smelly, giant dog.

"Oh Jake it's good to see you," I said

"I can't believe it your alive!" he yelled.

I couldn't help but hug him back.

Then we heard a voice yelling "Gramps? Gramps?"

Jacob backed away from me and said "Bella this is my grandson Jeremiah."

Just then a boy about sixteen walked out of the brush.

"I'm training him to be a werewolf he is the first one of the new pack." He explained.

"Grandpa why aren't we killing this bloodsucker?" Jeremiah asked.

Jake looked embarrassed and said "I'll explain later now go back into the woods and go to Aunt Emily's for some dinner."

Jeremiah left and I asked "Umm… Jake we are still friends aren't we? Even though I'm a…" I couldn't bring myself to say it but I didn't need to because

Jake finished "A vampire right?" I nodded.

Jake looked down for a moment thinking then said, "It's complicated Bella. I mean finding out that your friend who you thought was dead is alive but also your natural enemy. I don't know what to feel. But yeah I'm still your friend." He finished with one of his heartwarming smiles.

I laughed and said "Thanks Jake"

"Your welcome" I heard him whisper.

Then he pushed me away and said "Even though we're friends you still stink!"

I shoved him and said "You don't exactly smell like you've bathed recently either,"

"Hey! I'll have you know I bathed two weeks ago."

I smiled it was just like old times.

Then Jake said "I'd better get back to Jeremiah."

I nodded my agreement and we both ran off into the forest again.

I stopped in one of the denser parts of it and tried to think of what to say when I got back to the house.

I couldn't think of anything but knowing how easily worried Jamie gets I headed back to the house anyway.

I slowed down when I got to the clearing and waited before going in still trying to think of something to say.

Still I had nothing so I decided to wing it.

I sucked in a deep breath (even though I didn't need it) and went in.

No one was in the front room but I heard the piano in the other playing my lullaby.

On an impulse I started singing the lyrics I had made up. "Goodnight my angel time to sleep and save these questions for another day"

The music stopped and Edward slowly walked out of the room.

We stood there facing each other and I thought of a plan.

The plan was this if I was going to be miserable livings in the same coven as him so will he.

I just needed to make him mad and I already had the perfect line "I guess that's one song I'll never sing again." I tried to say this a coolly as possible

His eyes grew wide but then narrowed and he yelled, "I poured my heart and soul into that song for you and this is the treatment I get!"

"Well it must not mean that much considering you don't have a heart or soul!" I yelled back "I was just pitting you because I wanted you to be happy but now I don't want that at all!" Oh yes this was going work perfectly.

I heard doors slamming and footsteps coming from upstairs and soon all the Cullen's and my family were downstairs.

Edward and I were about to charge each other when Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett grabbed Edward while Luke and Joe grabbed me.

We were both hauled off to our rooms until our first day of school in the morning.

When phase two of my plan would be put into action.

whats plan 2? huh? any guesses? next chapter up with five reviews...

btw... this was written before eclipse or breaking dawn came out just to let you know...


	5. Chapter 5

I'm Back

By curlyq

Chapter 5

Edward, Meet My Boyfriend

spent that night picking out the right outfit for the next when phase 2 was going into action.

All of us were going to school except Carlisle, Esme, Jamie, and Joe who were going to work.  
We were all ready at six am but since school didn't open until eight thirty my family (the Fleming's) got to spend some quality time with the Cullen's. I decided I would take a rain check and ran up to my room to read.  
In three hours we left for school in Jasper's new SUV. Luke was grumbling the entire way because he had to leave his prized Jeep at our old house.

This was the first day for all of us and the story was that Carlisle and Esme were very close friends with Joe and Jamie so the bought a house together and both family's are living there now. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Sara are siblings and so are Luke, Rosalie, Jasper and myself.

As we walked to the office Edward went up and asked for our schedules.

The secretary looked baffled and scattered papers all over the desk looking for them. When she found them she handed them to Edward with shaking hands.

Edward thanked her and turned back to us. I looked at my schedule and realized that Edward and I had almost every class together. I also saw that all of us had lunch and PE together.

We walked out of the office and into the crowded quad area.

This was perfect for my plan. I quickly detached myself from our group and looked for a boy that would make Edward jealous.

Before I got too far away the bell rang signaling the beginning of the day.

Edward found me and said "I'm sorry for yelling last night."

I looked at him and said "I'm not"

His face looked shocked but he regained his composure and caught up with me again.

When we walked into the classroom we both stiffened immediately.

There was the smell of another vampire in the room.

My eyes scanned the place and they rested on a face that I thought I would never see again.  
"Dylan!" I said quietly I knew he would hear I started walking to him.

He whispered "Bella?"

I nodded and took a seat next to him.

I had met Dylan when we lived in Maine and when we moved to Canada I had left him and his family.

The teacher walked in and made Edward and I introduce ourselves.

After I took my seat again Dylan asked to quietly for the teacher to hear "I thought I would never see you again"

I replied, "Well when we moved I thought that too,"

"So" he asked "what have you been up to?"

"Missing you," I replied.

I could have imagined it but I think Edward growled at that.

"Oh so do you… want to get back together?" he asked.

"We never broke up." I reminded him he smiled again then the bell rang signaling first period.

Quickly I looked at Dylan's schedule we only had lunch together.

I asked "Do you want to come over and have a contest after school?"

He nodded and said "Sure" then we both left heading our separate ways.

Edward caught up to me in the hall and asked "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That in there." He pointed to the classroom.

"That was my boyfriend and I invited him and his family of to a game we used to play back in Maine." I answered and stalked off the history leaving him standing in the hallway stunned.

The rest of first, second, third and fourth period passed in a blur and then it was time for lunch.

I breezed through the lunch line grabbing anything that looked edible and went to go find Dylan.

I saw him and his family sitting one table away from my family and the Cullen's.

I walked pass them and my family seeing the Profit's too got up and followed me leaving the Cullen's looking confused.

We spent lunch catching up with each other and then it was time for the last period of the day PE.

We all walked to PE while the Profit's walked to French.

Emmett Luke and Jasper were all happy heading there because PE was there favorite thing at school and Sara seemed to be enjoying hanging out with Alice and Rosalie.

Edward was also up walking with the boys but he looked upset. I think it was because of that boyfriend thing I mentioned at the beginning of the day because he hadn't talked since.

I hung back not talking to anyone and let PE pass without actually making an effort.

I was too wrapped up in the thought of what the car ride home would be like and then what would happen when the Profit's came over tonight.

ok if u r confuzzeled the profits r Dylan's family. and as always REVIEW!! thx!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Back

By curlyq

Chapter 6

The Contest

After PE we all walked to the SUV and got in.

Jasper started the engine and we pulled out of the parking space to wait in the line to get to the main road.

I waited in the silence for Edward to blow up.

His fists balled and he asked "What were you thinking?"  
I turned around to face him and asked "What do you mean?"

"You know, inviting these vampires over to our house. We don't even know them!" his anger was rising.

"Correction you don't know them we do." I stated pointing to Sara Luke and myself.

He shrugged this of with another question "What's this contest anyway?"

I sighed and started explaining "We made up this game in Maine where we find a song on the radio and whoever is it has to sing said song."

It was pretty straightforward and but all the Cullen's looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Well why would you do that it doesn't seem like much fun." Alice told us.

Sara smiled and said "The fun part is making the boys sing songs like Man! I Feel Like a Woman." She giggled.

The Cullen's still didn't look convinced so I said, "You don't need to play if you don't want to."

Besides it would be more fun without them.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

When we got home we all took five minutes to finish our homework then Luke, Sara and I started setting up the speakers and stage.

When Carlisle, Esme, Joe and Jamie got home we told them about seeing the Profit's at school and inviting them over.

Jamie and Joe were excited but Carlisle and Esme were like their children: wary.

It was 5'o' clock when we heard a slight knock on the door.

Luke answered it and Dylan, Lisa, Kate, Ryan, Steve and a new girl came in.

We all got caught up with each other and we found out the new girl was named Emma.

We introduced the Profit's to the Cullen's and then we started the contest.

"Okay everyone," Lisa said, "who will go first?"

Everyone pointed at Dylan.

He glared at all of us except me.

I got a please-help-me look.

"Go on honey." I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes and walked up on stage.

"Let's see what we can find."

Kate said with a small smile.

She turned it to a station and Don't Cha was playing we all laughed as Dylan sang.

When he was finished he choose Edward to go next.

He walked up to the stage and sang Fergalicious.

Other boys sang Girlfriend and Glamorous while girls sang Bad Day and Complicated.

I couldn't help but notice how much Dylan looked like Edward.

Finally it was my turn I was always last.

The radio only had duets playing so someone would have to volunteer to sing with me.

Edward did while Dylan hissed quietly.

We had to sing From this Moment On and at the very end Edward leaned down and kissed me.

Dylan jumped up on stage and roared "Get away from her!"

Edward hissed at him and before anyone could jump in to break them up Edward lunged at Dylan.

They started fighting and all we could do was watch it unfold.

REVIEW and thou shalt recive the next chapter-eth


End file.
